<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Along by ThesePictures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326815">Come Along</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThesePictures/pseuds/ThesePictures'>ThesePictures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reunions, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThesePictures/pseuds/ThesePictures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sandor Clegane had a chance to save Sansa Stark's life - again.<br/>What if he could keep her safe, away from both the harsh winds of winter and the cruel grasp of the Boltons.<br/>It's a dangerous and perilous journey that both Sandor and Sansa are willing to take.<br/>She must listen to his words.<br/>"This way Little Bird. Come along."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello reader! </p>
<p>It's coming! The creative spark! It's back...</p>
<p>I am making an attempt to get back into my fan fiction writing. I currently have 3 stories on the go, and I'm hoping to keep all 3 of them updated as time goes on.</p>
<p>A few notes - I obviously do not own any of the characters, locations or anything to do with the world of ASOIAF. I am not the most creative nor grammatically correct of person so just keep that in mind. My spelling can be atrocious. I write because I have fantasy on the brain and I love to record stories and watch them come to life. Events might be a little fuzzy because its been some years since I reread the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes. That’s all it takes. Thirty minutes to lose an exposed finger or toe to frostbite up here in the North. Sansa had been afraid to ask Theon the question. She knew the answer before he had even said it. She had grown up in the North. Winterfell. The very place they had been running from for what felt like days.<br/>
<br/>
Growing up, hearing tales from toothless Old Nan, she knew of dangers that the cold winds and snow brought, yet Sansa had yet to see a winter like this. Harsh and relentless. She thanked the gods for her stockinged feet, toes curled into her soft but horrendously filthy shoes. Though there had been no time for gloves, both Sansa and Theon had chosen to tuck their hands into their cloaks as they walked.<br/>
<br/>
Where they were walking to, Sansa couldn’t say. Finding familiar landmarks in a blanket of thick white snow was close to impossible. She was nervous they had been walking in circles, seeming to recognize the same fallen branches and damaged trees as before, yet there were no telling footprints in the snow to confirm her fears. Perhaps most of a frost covered forest might look the same. Sensing her feelings of unease, Theon looked back at Sansa as they slowly trudged on.</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry lady Sansa, I may not be sure where exactly we are at this minute, but the further away we get from Winterfell, the better for us.” his breath fogged in the cold air. <br/>
<br/>
“And what of Ramsay’s men? They are hunting us are they not? They have those beasts. Those hunting dogs.” Sansa replied, working hard to keep her teeth from chattering.</p>
<p>“That might be so, but the North is a big place. We have time on our side. With any luck they won’t even realize we’ve escaped yet.” </p>
<p>How Theon could sound so optimistic was beyond Sansa. As far as she was concerned, the drop from the castle at Winterfell should have crippled or even killed them, however the snow broke their fall. They had already used what luck they had. She had chosen to die by the hands of nature rather than the hands of that wretched Ramsay Bolton. She would freeze to death in the wild before she went back to that monster.</p>
<p>“We will find our way north, and we will get you to your brother Jon. I swear it, Lady Sansa.” Theon spoke more to himself than to her.“When night falls, what then? We will freeze before the wolves even have the chance to sniff us out and eat us.” Sansa replied with mirth. It may not be an amusing situation but at times one couldn’t help but laugh from the absurdity of their current situation.<br/>
<br/>
A comforting thought came to Sansa then. The thought of her beautiful dire wolf Lady. She certainly lived up to her namesake. Such a sweet girl, nestled up by Sansa’s feed while she carefully worked on her needlework back at Winterfell. At home. At a time when there was always a Stark in Winterfell. Before it had been violated by those heathens. Before her sweet Lady had been murdered by Cersei Lannister.</p>
<p>“We will build a small fire.” Theon’s voice bringing Sansa back to her cold and wet present. “Small enough to keep our hands warm and perhaps keep the wildlife away. What food have we left?” Theon asked as he rummaged through his pockets.</p>
<p>Sansa followed Theon and dug into the deep fur lined pockets of her cloak. She pulled out a palm sized wedge of white cheese wrapped in cloth in one hand and dried fruit in the other. She sighed. As she inspected Theon’s hands she saw he too had fruit, a few small apples and some dried meat. Though they had not the time to prepare for their departure, Sansa considered it great luck they had anything at all.<br/>
<br/>
“Let us get a little deeper into those woods then we will eat and get some rest. I will take first watch of course, Lady Sansa. Hurry on.”<br/>
<br/>
Though tired and uncomfortable as she was, Sansa could tell that Theon was far worse off. He had a slight limp since they had jumped from the battlement, and time as well had not been kind to him. Well, not time exactly, more like Ramsay Bolton. The torture and depravity that Theon had been through had left its mark both physically and mentally on him. He was not the same grinning, arrogant and obnoxious youth he had been back in the day. No, now he was just a shell. Empty. Sansa also knew with a heavy heart that Theon did not expect forgiveness from Jon once they arrived at Castle Black. This was Theon’s last act of heroism and kindness. </p>
<p>They walked in silence for what felt like hours before the sky started to turn from a dark purple to an inky black. Theon walked to a large broken hollow tree that had been buried into the snow before turning to Sansa for a sign that she approved. </p>
<p>“I’ll get the fire going, you keep warm. Might as well get your fill of the food too, I don’t know how long we will be able to outrun Ramsay’s hunters.” Theon said, his voice wavering at the end.</p>
<p>He gave Sansa a thoughtful look and offered her a few strips of dried meat. Sansa took them with shaking hands and ate very slowly, hoping to trick her stomach into feeling full. True to his word, Theon managed a small flame in a little bundle of dried leaves that had found sanctuary in the big old fallen tree. Sansa pulled out her little cloth of cheese, broke off a piece and tossed it at Theon. They ate in absolute silence, both watching the little flame dance and give off a whisper of heat to their bone white fingers and noses.</p>
<p>Sansa felt almost half comfortable when Theon spoke. “Get yourself some sleep, Lady Sansa. Tuck yourself in that cloak and use the log to keep the wind off you.” Sansa nodded and proceeded to cocoon herself in the fur.</p>
<p>Before she nodded off, Sansa had a lingering thought. “Theon?”<br/>
<br/>
“My Lady?”<br/>
<br/>
“The house Stark forgives you for your treason. That… That’s all.” her words were thick and she wasn’t sure if she had finished the thought before sleep claimed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still dark when Sansa woke with a sense of urgency. A sick feeling hit her stomach before she was even aware of the situation. Dogs. The huffing and howling of not one, but a pack of dogs was closer than one would ever hope. Sansa looked over at her companion and Theon looked into the distance with glazed over eyes, until Sansa pulled on his sleeve. <br/><br/>“Theon. Theon. The dogs, they have our scent. What do we do? Theon!” <br/><br/>There was no response. Sansa breathed in a gasp of icy cold air before standing in a crouching position behind their log. <br/><br/>Suddenly, as if magic, Theon was back. His eyes were clear and he looked over at Sansa, resolved. He knew what to do. He had decided his fate before he spoke. Sansa could see in his worn, gaunt and tired face that a decision had been made. <br/><br/>“My lady, I must leave you. I will lead the dogs away, while you keep moving forward towards Castle Black. Get there, and Jon will look after you. I’m afraid I’ve done all I can for the time being. Forgive me, I would have been honoured to escort you to your brother and offer him my apologies along with my service.” He grasped Sansa’s cold, gloved hand.<br/><br/>“Theon. I would not ask you to risk your life for mine. Please, we can out run the dogs. Together. We can both get to Castle Black. Please.” She begged. <br/><br/>“These hounds are bred to hunt. They have our scent. I must lead them away if you want any chance of seeing Jon again.” <br/><br/>Sansa realized then, no matter what she would say, Theon would not be going with her. <br/><br/>“Take this, please.” Theon said as he mashed his cold hands into Sansa’s gloved fingers.<br/><br/>Before Sansa could have a look at whatever she now carried, Theon took off in the opposite direction, moving as fast and silent as a ghost. It left Sansa with an unsettling feeling. How long had Theon been a ghost? A shell of what he had previously been. She doubted she would ever see that cocky smile and swagger in his step he had once upon a time in Winterfell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dogs followed Theon and his movements. Sansa knew because she could hear the dogs and their howling becoming more faint in the winter’s night. He had saved her. <br/><br/>As soon as she could, Sansa wrapped her cloak around her tightly and started walking as fast as she could. Ever north, not looking back. She would make it to Jon, to the Wall, and to safety, whatever the cost may be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——-</p>
<p><br/>Sandor rode as quickly as he could, not stoping for anything, not even to take that piss he had wanted to take hours ago. He had to get away, get away from the brotherhood and from anyone who expected anything from him. He was tired, fed up and done with the bullshit of change and becoming someone other than the Hound. <br/><br/>Who the fuck knew him anyway? Who knew about the chaos and devastation his brother had caused? Not many people even knew what happened to the scar of burns that ravaged his face. <br/><br/>Sandor was done with the brotherhood. Trying to help. Trying to be good and turning out to be utter useless when it came to the threat of white walkers and other grumpkins that walked around in the night. He would take the black, it would be the least he could do. So what if he couldn’t take a wife, who the fuck would want him anyway? No lands to his name? Not a problem. Why would he want claim to lands that Gregor had cursed and claimed as his own. Taking the black would be the most logical and honest thing he could do in this situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sandor rode on through the frigid north, not bothering to stop as he rode towards the Wall. He would not find safe lodgings in Winterfell, nor any surrounding inn since he had heard the news of Ramsay the bastard taking Sansa Stark as his Lady wife. He highly doubted she had anything to do with this, and felt a sense of guilt for not being the white Knight she had dreamt about and saving her from this chaos. However, what could he do? March into Winterfell, one man against many and insist the return of a maiden he had no claim to? It was easier for Sandor to think of the little bird as dead. She perished long ago in the battle of Kings. He would not think more of her unless he was drunk in some inn, where being in his cups made him think non stop of the girl, no, woman he had left behind long ago. She would have gone with him. If he’d given her a chance to think it over. She might still be with him now, he thought to himself. Wishful thinking though it helped him through the nights when all he would see and dream of is the little bird that got away. Sansa Stark, Lannister, Bolton, whatever the fuck she was now, had never for an instant left his thoughts. In many ways he was grateful for it. She had provided him with hope and the reminder that not all people are complete rubbish. Not all people are bad. He mourned to himself as he thought of Sansa in the hands of the bastard Bolton and kicked his mare into a run as he ran through snow and branches, not daring to take the main road.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The horse moved at a steady pace, surprising Sandor as the temperature began to plummet. He had not experienced cold like this is in quite some time. Staying in King’s Landing had made him weak to the cold and icy air and he hated himself for that. Or hated Cersei for having him trail the little shit of a king, Joffrey for so long. His body was weak and not prepared. He kept off the main roads and followed a path until he commanded his horse to stop immediately. Something wasn’t right.<br/><br/>Looking down, Sandor could see foot prints in the snow, along with the hoof prints of his horse. Someone had been on foot in this area. Recently. What kind of person would travel in this could was beyond him, but he was interested none the less. Two sets of footprints. One set heavier than the other. He followed them as the tracks led him down the path, through the snow, through thickets of trees and branches. He followed for quite some time, ready to give up and try his luck at the nearest inn when he saw something. Not something, he saw someone. It was a lump covered in snow, curled up against the bushes and thick pine trees to his right. He contemplated investigating for only a minute before he dismounted and headed towards the pile covered in snow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard the foot prints approach however she could not do much in ways of protection. She was frozen through and through. Surely she would lose a finger or toe to frost bite if she stayed out much longer, but what else could be done? She had little to no coin, and there was no inn in sight. Sansa came to the resolution that she might in fact die out here.<em> You get very sleepy, then quite warm before the cold takes you for good. Not a bad way to go, I reckon.</em> The words of Old Nan in her head. How funny to think that young Sansa, warm in front of her fire, hearing these tales while Old Nan brushed out her hair. Would young Sansa ever think to find herself in this very position? No, probably not, but life had a strange way of coming full circle. <br/><br/>The sound of foot prints became closer and Sansa knew her time was up. She shuddered as she lifted to stand and shake the snow off her. There was a man, as big as a giant, staring down at her. His hood covered his face and he was covered in furs and a sword slung behind his back. Axes at his side. If this was a Bolton man she didn’t stand a chance. <br/><br/>“Put your hood down, let me get a look at you” the man said in a raspy, yet familiar voice. <br/><br/>Sansa obeyed, lowering her hood, red hair spilling out. She looked up at the man. He had found Ramsay Bolton’s wife, surely he would be well compensated, that is if he was to bring her back alive. She didn’t know which would be worse, going back to the Bolton’s or death. A shiver having nothing to do with the weather climbed up her spine.<br/><br/>The man looked at her. For seconds, minutes, hours it felt like. Like he couldn’t believe what he was looking at. At last, she heard a long sigh come from him as he lowered his hood. <br/><br/>And god almighty if it wasn’t someone she had prayed to anyone who would listen that she would see this man again. It was Sandor Clegane. Alive and well she assumed. He looked down at her with pain in his eyes.<br/><br/>“Little bird.” Was all he said in a tone just above a whisper. <br/><br/>“How?” Sansa asked feeling her heart thrumming through her thick cloak.</p>
<p>Suddenly Sandor shook his head, looked up at the sky and smiled. She could’t tell if it was a mocking smile but she had found someone who she assumed would not kill her and relief flowed through her. <br/><br/>“The gods, they’re testing me.” Sandor said, reaching a gloved hand down to Sansa. She grabbed it tightly as he lifted her out of her freezing position. <br/><br/>“Are you alone?” He asked. <br/><br/>“I am now, yes.” She replied, a cold lance hitting her as she thought of poor Theon. She prayed he outran the dogs. <br/><br/>“Alright girl, come along.” He walked her towards the horse that waited and whinnied. Without a warning, he put his huge hands around her waist and hauled her onto the horse, and he then saddled in behind her. <br/><br/>—-<br/><br/>The girl was alive. Freezing, but alive. She sat in front of him on the horse and he could feel the cold radiating from her body. <br/><br/>“Lean back, little bird, I’ll keep you warm.” He sounded a little rougher then he meant to. Sandor was still trying to understand how he found Sansa Stark on his travels north. Perhaps fate and the gods really did listen. Perhaps they knew what he was truly looking for all along. <br/><br/>He felt as Sansa leaned back and snuggled into his warmth. He took his long sable cloak and wrapped her and himself up in it until it was only Sandor visible on the horse. <br/><br/>“Where are we going?” He heard her soft voice ask.<br/><br/>“I’m bringing you to your brother.I take it that’s where you were headed.”<br/><br/>“Yes” she whispered.<br/><br/>“Then stay close and try to keep warm. I’m not certain when we can find an inn safe enough to stay, but there are some, few and far between.” He spoke, oddly trying to sound encouraging and strong. <br/><br/>He felt her head nod as she tucked herself deeper into his furs. <br/><br/>His heart leapt, something he hadn’t felt in quite a long time. Only the little bird had ever had this effect on him. To be better, stronger, and protect her at any cost, be it from foe or the chilling bite of winter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll keep you safe. For real this time.” He muttered into her hair as they rode. <br/><br/>Sansa had let out a deep sigh in return as she nestled in deeper.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're headed somewhere my friends!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading so far.</p>
<p>I'm still rusty so please be kind xox.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>